hakkeifandomcom-20200214-history
Cameron Barron
"It is better to have bad memories then no memories at all" (This is your basic introduction of your character. Describe what he fights for and perhaps a basic summary of his past and present.) Appearance Pre-Timeskip He wears a black trench coat over a red button up shirt. He has white hair that reaches to the bottom of his neck. Post-Timeskip He now wears an all black, guard-style uniform with a yellow shield emblazoned on their shoulders; The official uniform for the defense division. Personality Pre-Timeskip Cameron appears to be bubbly and outgoing when around other people, but that is actually not his true personality. He describes himself as an introvert, and has been known to tell people that he was "flipping out" inside while he was being outgoing. Although he enjoys being with other people there are times that he wants to just retreat from the chaotic world and read a book or just relax. He refers to his extrovert state as giving back the energy and life that other people are showing him. He feels that things should be balanced, and as a result will often listen to all the sides of a story equally, then make a judgement. People don't always agree with this judgement however, and that leads to some interesting scenarios for him, in which he generally just acts the same way as the offending person. Most people then get irritated with him, and decide to give up whatever they were trying to do. Post-Timeskip Cameron has calmed down a lot and no longer tries as hard to be outgoing. He has realized that he no longer feels the need to get along with everyone. The only people he truly worries about are Verline or Cassie. He is willing to do whatever is necessary to keep them safe even if it will anger others or cause harm to himself. History Cameron has amnesia, and cannot remember what his life prior to amnesia was. Soon after he suffered the amnesia December Endspire met him wandering around aimlessly, and thought he seemed entertaining, so he gave him a power. It was then that Cameron found the DEF and joined. Plot (ignore) Powers and Abilities Temporal Isolation The ability to isolate an object in a separate time-line. Basically, let's say he throws a rock at a Gekijou. When he activates his power, the rock enters a separate dimension where it continues to accelerate. When he releases it, the rock now moves faster. Conversely, he can use it against enemy projectiles to give him time to dodge. *Shatter: By throwing a marble towards an enemy, he can have it accelerate in phasespace. Upon exiting his ability, it will be in extremely fast shards, slicing whatever it hits to shards. *Delay: With extreme strain, he can slow down a massive object for a second, allowing allies to escape. Spacial Leap The ability to create portals that will instantly move things between them. Generally Cameron uses this to move around quickly by creating portals and stepping into them himself. He can also use them to redirect projectiles or even people. Dimensional Rending The ability to tear a hole into the very dimension surrounding him. These holes will stay open as long as Cameron is conscious and no one knows what happens to anything that falls into these holes but they are definitely no longer in the same dimension. Cameron often uses this to create barriers; either as smaller shields or holes across an entire hallway completely blocking it off. Phasespace Manipulation Phasespace Manipulation is the advanced version of Temporal Isolation. He creates a new dimension and has slight control over the dimension itself. It starts out a vacuum with nothing in it. As of now it is mostly impossible for him to do anything else with the space but create it. *Bypass: Using his phasespace Cameron can shift a bullet into another dimension for a short period of time. This makes it possible for the bullet to bypass protections and even reappear inside of an enemy. *Void: Cameron creates the Phasespace and uses it as a void to suck heat and air from the area surrounding it Battlefield Isolation The ability to temporarily influence the characteristics of the area around Cameron. He isolates the area around him and can alter it to either help him or hinder his allies. Not only does the isolation help him to concentrate; it also allows him to focus all of his abilities on a small group of people. *Enhance: Cameron alters the battlefield to make it easier for him to use his ability. *More Later... Category:Character Category:PC Category:Kensei Category:Male Category:DEF Relationships *Verline- Cameron is willing to do anything for Verline, and would sacrifice his life for her if necessary. He enjoys her company, and appreciates that she helps raise Cassie *Cassie- Cameron sees Cassie as his daughter, and will do anything for her. He is much more relaxed and calm when he is with her, and worries about her whenever he has to leave on missions. Trivia *His favorite color is beige Category:Character Category:PC Category:Kensei Category:Male Category:DEF